Clones Down Under
* |side2 = Yuri's Army |goal1 = Destroy Yuri's cloning factory |goal2 = Clone world leaders Destroy all Allied forces in the area |commanders1 = Eva Lee Ben Carville |commanders2 = |forces1 = Almost full Allied arsenal Black Eagles |forces2 = Yuri's Boomers Land forces from Barracks and War Factory Cloning Vats Cloned world leaders like Dugan and Romanov Submarine pen |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Very Heavy Cloning facility and base destroyed}} Clones Down Under is the fifth mission of the Allied campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge. Background Einstein has thanked the Allied Commander for his daring rescue in Egypt from Yuri's Psychic Dominator blunder. The German Chancellor was happy to see his scientist, who helped the Allied forces against Yuri's Army, returned home. Meanwhile, General Carville and his intelligence officer, Eva has told the Allied Commander that Yuri is secretly making clones of Allied leaders at a cloning laboratory located in Sydney, one of Australia's most important cities. The Allied Commander is then sent to the city, tasked with destroying the cloning facility. Yuri deployed Boomer submarines in the area to defend his cloning lab, Eva warns the Commander that they are armed with both torpedoes and missiles. Force Composition The Allied has a base near the Opera House. There is an Allied fleet containing Destroyers and Dolphins defending the base. The Allied ground force in the base is not very much but the Commander is authorized to train infantry and build tanks. And, the Korean Air Force is sending an airfleet of Black Eagles to reinforce local Allied forces. Yuri has a base guarding the cloning facility. The base is guarded well by Gattling Cannons and Psychic Towers. And, the cloning facility is able to "produce" large groups of Initiates. Yuri has taken the control of a civillain Hospital in Sydney, thus makes his infantry very powerful. Yuri also has captured the Airport of Sydney so he can air drop Initiates to assult the Allied forces. Yuri also has a naval base with a fleet in Sydney. Yuri fleet has a dozen Boomers which have the ability to bombard shore targets with heavy missiles. The Battle Sink Yuri Fleet As soon as the Commander arrives, one of Yuri's Boomers assults him with missiles. Luckily the Patroit SAM makes to shoot down all missiles and the Boomer is destoryed by Destroyers and Dolphins. To intercept the missiles, the Commander build a Aegis Cruiser and guard it with the destroyers. And he also sends GIs to garrison buildings near the base, repelling Yuri's infantry and tanks. Soon Yuri sends out much of his Boomers to destroy the Allied base. The Boomers have tough armor so the Destroyers and Dolphins are quite inefficiency attacking them. The Commander quickly sends a Navy SEAL team to blow up all Boomers detected by Destroyers and Dolphins. After the attacking Boomers are destroyed, a dozen of Black Eagles of Korean Air Force join the battle and destroy Yuri's shipyards. Yuri can not help but stop producing the Boomers. The Street Fighting The Commander sends an infantry company with GIs and Engineers to gain the control of the Hospital and the Airport from Yuri. Yuri also clones a lot of Initiates to fight the Allied for the city. Though the Initiates garrison much of the buildings in Sydney, the Allied force is still able to secure the Hospital and the Airport, and garrison the buildings near them. Yuri also sends out his new Chaos Drone to disrupt the Allied defenders. The Allied Commander has to order his GIs stay in the garrisoned buildings to avoid being affected by the hallucinatory gas of the Drones. Destroy Yuri's Cloning Facility The Commander builds a small base near the Airport, and begins to attack Yuri's cloning facility from the backside of Yuri's base. The Prism Tanks destroy a few Psychic Towers and Gattling Canons defending the base, and a Navy SEAL team blows up several Yuri's Bio Reactors, powers down Yuri's base. The cloning facility clones a group of Initiates as the "material" of the remaining Bio Reactors but they are killed by the Navy SEALs before they could reach the Bio Reactors. Then the Navy SEALs and Prism Tanks simply destroyed all buildings in the base. Repel the Banzai Charge Though Yuri's cloning base is destroyed, there are still many cloned Initiates hiding in the buildings of Sydney. They begin to assult the Allied forces under Yuri's command. They are too many Initiates so the GIs garrisoning buildings are outnumbered. The Commander sends Navy SEALs and Dogs to the street. They slaughter Yuri's Initiates easily. Destroy Yuri's Naval Base Now Yuri's naval base is an easy target for the Allies. The Prism Tanks and Destroyers simply wipe it out. Key Units/Buildings * Destroyer * Robot Tank * Black Eagle Aftermath Videos File:Red_Alert_2_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_campaign_-_Mission_5_briefing|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_5_-_Sidebar_Video_1 File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_5_-_Sidebar_Video_2 File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_5_-_Sidebar_Video_3|Eva inform the Commander about Boomer Trivia *There is a small glitch in this mission: three convoy trucks are placed in the southeast corner of the map. Despite they are labeled as "Truck (loaded)," destroying the trucks do not yield bonus crates. *Civilian traffic moves on set paths along the roads of the city in this mission. If the player captures the means to mind control technology, (Psychic Towers or Yuri Clones), and use them to mind control a civilian vehicle moving on a path, one will find that any vehicle mind controlled from their set path will be replaced by another that drives into the map from the outside. *Using Rules.ini editing, the editor can give civilian vehicles weapons, and then use this method to assault the enemy base with 50 Jeeps sporting tank cannons, and 50 sports cars with machine guns, if he truly wishes. Category:Yuri's Revenge Allied missions